


pull my finger

by gayngelradio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also cas being a dork, and dean being a sucker for his angel, just some happy boys because that’s what they deserve, no beta we die like dean in mystery spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayngelradio/pseuds/gayngelradio
Summary: dean has a nice morning and cas is a dork.just a short little one shot that came to me out of nowhere and rotted my teeth
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	pull my finger

Dean wandered into the kitchen, the last fond memories of the previous night’s dream fading from his mind as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His nightmares had become gradually less frequent ever since... well, to be frank, since he’d pulled his head out of his ass and realized how he felt about Cas. More importantly, how Cas felt about him. It was still very new to him, and he had to remind himself that Cas loved him too sometimes, and that he could be open with how he felt. Cas seemed to have no such problems, being very frequent and shocking with his affection. Shocking in that they could be talking about something else entirely unrelated and out of nowhere, Dean would find himself being pulled into a tight hug or a dozen soft kisses. Not that he was complaining—he was happier than he’d been in... well, in a really long time. 

He was pouring himself a bowl of the sugariest cereal they had when he heard soft footsteps approaching. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he responded easily. He grabbed a spoon and sat down facing the door, where Cas was lingering. He seemed antsy about something, which was concerning as he didn’t really get antsy. He also had the barest signs of a smile on his face, like he was trying not to smile but almost failing over and over again. “You gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there like a creep?”

At that Cas’ eyes widened a bit and he let the smallest of smiles appear on his face. He quickly sat down across from Dean and stated, “I want to show you something.” His eyes were sparkling, with a deviousness that wasn’t boding well for Dean’s so-far-peaceful morning.

He swallowed the bite he’d been chewing, took a deep breath and pushed his cereal aside. “What’s up Cas?” 

“Pull my finger.”

Dean’s brain stuttered as he stared at Cas’ finger, trying to remember the reason behind why his gut told him it was a bad idea. “What?”

“Pull my finger!”

“Uh, no, I think I’m good. I don’t think we have any spare light bulbs lying around and I don’t wanna have to run to the store again just cause you feel like being cute.”

“Although it would be hilarious, I promise I’m not going to blow out the lights.” He winked, adding with a smile, “And thank you for the compliment.” Cas had such a sincerity and warmth in his eyes that Dean got the feeling he had something else in mind for this... whatever it was. Didn’t count as a joke, not to Dean. 

He stared at Cas a bit longer before rolling his eyes and reaching out to do as he was told. Oh the things he did for love. 

He braced for impact, expecting something to break or for something else to be sent flying or a combination of both, but nothing happened. He looked around a bit more before shooting a quizzical look at Cas. 

Cas just smiled sweetly at him and softly spoke, “I love you.”

Dean felt his cheeks get hot and suddenly had trouble swallowing. “Uh, thanks Cas. Love you too.” He stammered and shot a tiny smile back, caught completely off guard.

Seemingly satisfied with the whole endeavor, Cas stood and left, stopping at the door to smile back at him one more time. Dean stared after him, still confused and blushing furiously. After a while he pulled his cereal back in front of him, now somewhat soggy, and stared into its marshmellowy contents. Running his fingers through his hair, he grinned like an idiot and chuckled. 

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
